


Attitude Adjustment

by tinymacaroni



Series: Witcher smut [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Exhbitionism, Anal Fingering, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: Jaskier had been cranky all week, and Geralt was quickly growing weary of his attitude. They'd stopped at an inn for the night and both of them had hoped there'd be a brothel where Jaskier could whet his appetites, but no such luck - the bard reeked of frustration and pent-up arousal when he sang in front of the meager crowd that night, and he didn't seem to feel any better in the morning despite keeping Geralt up half the night with his obscene grunts and groans. They made it as far as the stable in the morning before Geralt couldn't put up with Jaskier's grumbling any longer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Attitude Adjustment

Jaskier had been cranky all week, and Geralt was quickly growing weary of his attitude. They'd stopped at an inn for the night and both of them had hoped there'd be a brothel where Jaskier could whet his appetites, but no such luck - the bard reeked of frustration and pent-up arousal when he sang in front of the meager crowd that night, and he didn't seem to feel any better in the morning despite keeping Geralt up half the night with his obscene grunts and groans. They made it as far as the stable in the morning before Geralt couldn't put up with Jaskier's grumbling any longer.

"Listen, bard, I don't know what bug crawled up your  _ ass _ but I am sick and tired of hearing you complain all the time. What is it going to take for you to shut up?"

"What?" Jaskier looked taken aback, glowering. "Geralt you have  _ no right _ to talk to me like-"

"Oh, fuck  _ off _ . You have been complaining constantly for almost a week and a half and I'm done listening to your shit. Would you just go get laid already?"

"It's not for lack of trying! You're the one that has us wandering through all the shittiest, smallest towns the Continent has to offer, it's no wonder I can't let off any steam!"

"I warned you what you were getting into when we first met, no one is  _ making _ you follow me! If you want to fuck off to somewhere with a proper brothel, be my guest!"

"That's not- augh! You are  _ so _ infuriating!"

"You're the one who becomes a whiny little shit whenever you go a few days without getting your rocks off," Geralt snarled, shoving Jaskier up against the stable wall. "Don't see why you can't just make do with your hand like the rest of us."

"My hand and I have a very stable relationship, thank you very much-"

"Believe me, I am all too aware."

"-but sometimes you want a warm body, someone else's touch, you know?" Geralt scowled, and Jaskier held up his hands placatingly. "Okay, okay, so I don't have the ridiculous self-control of a witcher. String me up from the gallows for it why don't you?"

"There's no lack of warm bodies in these towns."

Jaskier rolled his eyes. "I have  _ some _ standards!"

"Do you? I couldn't tell."

"You are  _ so _ rude sometimes."

"And yet, here you stay."

"Well right this second I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Jaskier gestured to the thick arm pinning him to the wall, and Geralt pulled back with a start. Jaskier's face flamed red when Geralt stepped away, and the witcher arched an eyebrow as he scented the arousal in the air.

"Really, Jaskier?"

The bard sputtered indignantly, and Geralt tilted his head, amused.

"You know, if it'd help you get over this foul mood you've been in…"

"Wait, wait, what?" Jaskier stopped short, blinking rapidly. "Are you- are you offering-?"

"To fuck you so you'll quit being such an ass? Sure." Geralt shrugged, leaning in again. "Don't have to, of course."

"Oh no, I am- I am  _ so _ on board for-  _ mmf! _ " Jaskier let out a startled yelp as Geralt claimed his lips with a kiss, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. The witcher reached down, tugging at the laces of Jaskier's trousers, slipping his hand in and fumbling until he could wrap his fingers around the bard's half-hard cock. Jaskier groaned into his mouth, rutting up into Geralt's sword-calloused hand, a dribble of precome slicking the way. He let out a harsh pant as Geralt swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, collapsing forward against the witcher's broad chest, scraping his teeth against his throat.

"G'ralt… Geralt, Geralt I'm close, I can't- I'm gonna- oh,  _ fuck! _ " Jaskier shuddered as he came into Geralt's fist, whining as Geralt stroked him through the aftershocks.

"Better?"

"Mm… A bit, yeah."

"Only a bit?"

"It's been  _ weeks _ , Geralt."

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to- oh! Oh-ho-ho, yesssssss." Jaskier's voice trailed off into a groan when Geralt circled a come-slick finger over his hole, pressing in slowly. "Fuck, Geralt, you-" Geralt cut him off, clapping his free hand over his mouth, hissing a whisper against his ear.

"Someone's coming - think you can keep quiet?" Jaskier nodded fervently, and Geralt smirked, pushing his finger in to the knuckle. Jaskier bit back a yelp, eyes wide and heart racing as he heard someone tacking up another horse on the other side of the wall. Geralt withdrew his finger, circling it around the rim of his hole before thrusting back in, fucking him with that single digit until Jaskier could hardly even feel the stretch anymore. Jaskier bit into Geralt's palm as a second finger joined the first, choking back a cry when Geralt crooked his fingers forward, grazing over that little spot inside him and making his cock throb with sharp pleasure.

"Do you want to come?" Geralt murmured against his throat, voice little more than a low rumble. Jaskier nodded desperately, bucking his hips forward, scrabbling desperately at the wall as Geralt stroked insistently over his prostate. Whoever was in the stable next to them paused in their movements and Jaskier was certain they'd been caught, clenching hard around Geralt's fingers as he came again, trying not to make a sound. Geralt pulled his fingers out slowly, carefully, wiping them on Jaskier's doublet.

"How're you feeling now?" he whispered.

"Better. Much- much better, thank you." Jaskier's voice was hoarse as he tried his best to whisper back, and Geralt chuckled a little, helping him lace his trousers back up, waiting for the person in the next stable over to leave before responding at a normal volume.

"Good. Now c'mon, let's go. You can ride, if you like."

"Oh, you absolute  _ ass. _ " Jaskier swatted his shoulder, helping him tie their packs to Roach's saddle.

"I have no idea what you mean, Jask."

"You bloody well do. And next time, can we fuck a little further away from the horse? I think she's judging me."

"Next time? You're getting presumptuous, bard. And you probably deserve being judged."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Oh, fuck off."

"You're welcome to leave if you like."


End file.
